


Need you tonight

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Lena, F/F, Kara in her gym wear, i couldnt resist, i dreamed about it, somewhere in supergirl ep 4x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Lena comes home after a hard day at work ready for a bottle of wine and a hot bath only to realise that she is not home alone.orKara decides to work out at home, Lena needs some stress relief and what’s better then to combine both?





	Need you tonight

 Lena’s heels click on the marble floor as she makes her way into their apartment. Kara wasn’t supposed to be home; at least that’s what the CEO thought. She didn’t pick up her phone nor replied to her text, a sign that she was on Supergirl duty. They had lunch together, the only constant thing in their lives, when everything around them went crazy. Lena tried to have her meetings around that time and Kara finished her business as fast as possible. They lived together, for a while now, but yet it still felt like they didn’t see each other often enough. It was nothing to complain about, her girlfriend was Supergirl and she tried to make the world a better place herself, and sometimes they had to pay the price. Lena was just happy about the fact that she had Kara in the first place. Now all she needed was either way a big glass of wine with a hot bath or a massage from her sweet girlfriend.

“Kara?”

She waited for a second before she kept walking. Red wine and a hot bath it was. Lena took her high heels off, feeling the need for Kara’s strong hands, when she grabbed the wine bottle and poured some into her small wine glass. She grabbed both on her way to the couch when she heard a noise. It was constant noise, a rhythm, a noise she couldn’t identify.

“Kara?”

Kara came flying to her in less than a minute when she was in japan, calling her because she was too horny, whatever this noise was, it couldn’t be her.  Her gun was upstairs, the only useful thing she had was the wine bottle in her hand. She was paranoid, but maybe it was justified – once a month someone tried to kill her and maybe now was the time of the month again. _Just my luck._ Not like this day was already ruined anyway. She slowly walked upstairs, on her tiptoes sneaking around the corner, when she saw the intruder. Lena stopped breathing. It was Kara, boxing in a matching gym set, but it was not what got her attention – it was the way she moved, the fact that she was out of breath, she was sweating - red sun lights. Lena didn’t know that Kara worked out like that in their home, not dressed like that, making those noises that send a thrilling feeling through her core. She didn’t say anything, she zeroed out, taking the vision in, how Kara beat up that poor punching bag.

_Jab, jab, left hook, right hook, roundhouse kick._

Lena nodded when she acknowledge the rhythm. It was out of this world, the way Kara moved, her footwork, her glistening skin. There was something about it that Lena couldn’t describe, but seeing Kara sweat did something to her body. Kara didn’t feel her presence and the CEO was more than happy about it. She looked rather delicious in the suit, nothing left for her imagination, she saw the muscles flex in her back, her arms and mostly in her well-formed ass. Lena was aroused and when she saw the gloves, she dropped the wine bottle.

Kara jumped at the noise, ready to attack whatever waited for her.

“Lena!”

Her face was red and her hairline was sweaty, she was in fighting stance for a moment until she relaxed - Lena wanted to jump at her.

“Are you alright?”

Lena was standing barefoot in a pool of red wine, scattered shards around her, but she didn’t care. She was focused on Kara’s chest, moving up and down with every breath she took. She wanted to talk, wanted to say something, but she was unable to open her mouth.

“Lena?”

The look in Lena eyes mirrored the one she had just a few hours ago, when they had lunch and Kara was so distracted by how good Lena looked today. Her high heels, the way the high ponytail showed off her neck, the turtle neck she wore and that look in her eyes she got, when she was in full CEO mood. Kara would have taken her right there, but she got called back to the DEO.

“You didn’t tell me you are going home.” Lena eyes were still focused on Kara’s body, the green in her eyes slowly being replaced by the lust she felt since she laid eyes on her girlfriend.

“I just went home to have my training session here, without Alex hovering around me.”

 Lena looked up and Kara saw why she had such a hard time answering her question – she was turned on. There was that knowing look in her eyes and she saw her rapid heartbeat making itself known on that little dip on her throat.

“How long were you standing there?”

Lena smiled when she how Kara changed, a blush creeping up her neck. She wanted to jump at her, but this was so much better. Lena took a step forward, out of the danger zone, closer to Kara.

“A few minutes.”

The blonde swallowed, letting her eyes wander over the body that belonged to her. Her heels were gone, something that she missed, but she couldn’t deny the feeling she got with the height difference, more powerful and stronger than she already was. Kara would give Lena what she wanted but not like this, not when she was just sparring, looking awful after jumping around and she could feel how hot and sweaty she was, but that didn’t stop Lena. She took one step after the other, like a predator, until Kara thighs hit the bench, falling down on her ass. The CEO lifted her skirt up, taking a seat on the blondes lap. Even though Kara wasn’t sure if this was such a good idea, Lena could feel her strong hands on her ass seconds later.

“You look so good like this.” Her voice was low and filled with lust and Kara felt a shiver running down her spine.

“Lena.” It was a way to beg for a shower, a promise to fuck her for hours after this but Kara saw that she had no chance.

“Please fuck me Kara.” She didn’t beg, she just knew how to get Kara to do what she wanted. Lena could just take what she wanted, but nothing turned her more on then Kara taking the lead.

Their lips crashed together. It was messy; Kara pulled her closer, with Lena already trying to find a surface to grind on.

“Are you sure about this?” Kara managed to talk, but she was already peeling that stupid turtle neck off her body. Her eyes landed on Lena’s cleavage, making the brunette bite her lip.

“You’re such a boobs girl.” The blonde sucked on the marble skin; marking her favourite pair of boobs easily, while fiddling with the bra that kept them contained. Kara tried to take her gloves off, wanting to touch, but Lena slapped her hand away.

“Keep them on.” Lena pants in her mouth, forcing Kara’s hands on her.

Kara finally let go, her Supergirl confidence coming to the surface. Lena felt the workout bench on her back moments later, moaning when her legs got spread apart. She was wet, soaked and Kara could see it as well. It was not the most comfortable position but Lena would do anything just to feel those fingers inside of her.

“ _Please_ , just fuck me.” Her voice sounded needy, she felt exposed under Kara’s gaze, but she couldn’t control herself.

“Patience.” The satisfying weight of Kara was on her in her next movement and she grinded against her like there was no tomorrow. Glove covered hands pressed against her soft thighs, leaving bruises on them, feeling the fabric of her gym pants against her exposed core. She was sucking on her neck, hunting down to the source of her perfume and biting into it. Lena was moaning, trying to get more of that friction. But Kara moved down, sucking on her boobs, letting her tongue swirl around her nipple and Lena wanted to kick her off and just sit on her face – but she didn’t.

The blonde understood what she needed and even without super speed and strength her panties where on the floor with one swift movement and Kara’s tongue worked wonders on her clit. Both moaned at the sensation, Lena was so wet and worked up; it wouldn’t take long for her to come. Kara didn’t play anymore, she knew where to put her tongue to get a reaction out of Lena. The CEO needed something to hold onto, digging her fingers into that blonde messy hair seemed like the best solution. She pulled her closer, grinding her hips in the same rhythm as that skilled tongue until she arched up, when hit her like a tsunami, with Kara’s name on her lips.

The blonde stayed in place, slowing bringing her down, trying to clean up the mess.

“Oh my god.” It was exactly what she needed, getting ravished just like that, but when she looked at those dark eyes, Lena realised that she was in trouble.

Kara wiped her chin, taking of the gloves and Lena swallowed at the movement. “I am not done yet.”

With a blink of an eye Lena was pressed against the wall, her skirt on the floor, naked in perfect contrast with a completely dressed Kara. She always got turned on by the show of strength, even more knowing that Kara was more human than alien right now.

“You needed me to fuck you, was the correct?” Her teeth scraped the sensitive skin on Lena’s neck, who felt a new pool of wetness forming between her legs.

“Yes.” It was more than a whisper, anticipating Kara’s next move. Her fingertips glide of her inner thigh, holding her into place, with Lena almost coming undone. The cold hard surface of the wall and Kara’s solid and powerful body, she couldn’t handle it.

“Say it.” Kara was sucking on her skin, marking her once more, before she moved closer to her core.

“God Kara, just fuck me already…” She was two fingers deep before Lena could say more. Once more she thought about soundproof walls, but Lena got used to the knowing looks of their neighbours, they had no idea how it was to get fucked by Supergirl. _Fuck._ Even without her powers, Kara was strong and forceful. Lena put her hands on her arms, right above where her muscles were flexing and she almost came.

“Take…” She was almost choking on her words, trying to her voice back. “...it off… take it off.” Lena tried to pull down the zipper, but she long lost feeling in her legs and arms. Kara took a while to realise what was happening, until she used her strong thighs to keep Lena in place, undoing the zipper within the next second. She tried to pull it off her body, but Lena got ahead of her. Kara wanted to withdraw, but she wasn’t allowed, she had to leave her jacket hanging on her wrist. Lena let out a needy moan. Kara’s biceps kept flexing, her abs, her strong shoulders; Lena didn’t know what to look at first, what to touch. She pulled the blonde in for an open mouth kiss, riding her fingers, digging her short nails into her muscular back.

Lena leaned her forehead against Kara’s, moaning in her mouth, keeping her as close as possible.

“Fuck yes…” Kara was nodding in agreement, her wet panties clinging to her, but she didn’t thought about that, it was Lena she cared about. Lena must have read her mind, when she tried to get her hand into those tight pants, knowing very well what her moaning does to her girlfriend, but Kara slammed her arm against the wall, with another forceful trust.

Her thumb found Lena’s clit and after a few messy strokes, Lena came and she came hard. Kara bite in her shoulder when her fingernails digged too hard into her skin, Lena pulsating around her fingers, head throw back, screaming her name – it was the perfect combination.

“My god Kara, you are…perfect.” Kara was laughing at the expression, still buried inside of her.

“That must have been quite the orgasm for you to say that.” Lena snorts, feeling soft kisses on her neck, strong fingers slowly withdrawing from her.

“I think I am in need of a shower and so are you.”

“Finally.”

“And then I will take care of you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
